1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games, and more particularly, to gaming systems and methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 20130304645 A1, published on Nov. 14, 2013 to Shank for AUTOMATED FUTURE COLLEGE FUND. However, it differs from the present invention because Shank teaches an online automated system that enables users to automatically receive contributions and/or donations to their own or a beneficiary's college savings account with the click of an online button, which is linked to their college savings account through a secure payment facilitator such as WePay or PayPal. The users account information is set up and saved securely. This allows donations and/or contributions to be easily sent to the beneficiary's college savings account from anyone that clicks the button, such as family members or friends. This method makes it much simpler and automatic with the click of an online button to contribute/donate directly to the college savings account without having to know the account number of the college savings account, write a check, and mail it in.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 20130232030 A1, published on Sep. 5, 2013 to Gockeler, et al. for SOCIALLY-INTERACTIVE CAUSE PLATFORM AND METHOD OF USE. However, it differs from the present invention because Gockeler, et al. teaches a socially-interactive cause platform for multiple users and multiple causes accessible via an internet-accessible computing device, including a log-in initiator to present an optional security challenge and direct the multiple users to the socially-interactive cause platform from an internet-accessible computing device; the multiple users including a cause-creating user and a cause-following user; a cause creator to allow the cause-creating user to create a specific cause within the socially-interactive cause platform; an action coordinator to establish one or more action initiators defined by the cause-creating user in connection with the specific cause for distribution to the cause-following user; and a search engine to allow the cause-following user to search or otherwise make themselves aware of the multiple causes, and if elected, join the specific cause created by the cause-creating user and receive the one or more action initiators from the action coordinator.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 20130226688 A1, published on Aug. 29, 2013 to Harvilicz, et al. for CROWD FUNDING SYSTEM. However, it differs from the present invention because Harvilicz, et al. teaches a method and system to help fund projects, such as business ventures, charitable causes, and those generally in financial need, by providing a website where viewers can browse projects, select projects to fund, and donate money, or goods and services to fund the project. In the spirit of giving, the creator of a new project may also be required to make a donation or pledge to an existing project in order to have the new project published.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 20130172072 A1, published on Jul. 4, 2013 to Isac for METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR FACILITATING CHARITABLE DONATIONS. However, it differs from the present invention because Isac teaches a system and method for facilitating charitable donations. A first possible outcome of a game is associated with a first charity, online wagers against the first possible outcome are accepted and in response to the first possible outcome actually occurring, all, or a portion, of the wagered sums are electronically credited to an account associated with the first charity.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 20130103603 A1, published on Apr. 25, 2013 to Merriman for SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR CHARITABLE FUNDRAISING. However, it differs from the present invention because Merriman teaches a system and method of making a charitable donation on a mobile device that includes reading a code with the mobile device and requesting code related content in response to reading the code. The code related content is received from a server, the code related content comprising at least one short code associated with a charitable organization. In some embodiments, additional content may be provided to provide incentive to the user to make a donation. At least one of a SMS or MMS message is sent using the short code to make a donation to the charitable organization.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 20130085956 A1, published on Apr. 4, 2013 to Maloney, et al. for METHOD OF DONATING TO A CHARITY VIA AN EVENT OUTCOME. However, it differs from the present invention because Maloney, et al. teaches a system and method to facilitate donating to a charity with a donation level linked to the outcome of a specific event or series of events. Participants raising money for a charity log onto a website where they select a charity, an event and a performance based wager. A donor, planning to contribute to a charity, logs onto the same website, and selects a charity, an event and a participant, and agrees to participate in the wager proposed by the participant. The donor authorizes payment of the proposed wager to the charity dependent on the participant performance. Participants may be individuals, teams or individual members of a team. The charities may be any registered or recognized charity. The events may be any on which a quantifiable prediction may be made. Donors may be individuals, corporations, associations, partnerships, special interest groups or fan clubs.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 20130053138 A1, published on Feb. 28, 2013 to Pereira, et al. for SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR COLLECTING DONATIONS TO PLAY COMPUTER GAME. However, it differs from the present invention because Pereira, et al. teaches a computer-implemented method for providing a computer game such as, for example, a social network game that includes steps of hosting the game at a server, receiving a request from a player to play the game, enabling game play, requesting a donation from the player to continue play or to enable access to a game feature, and continuing game play or enabling access to the game feature only if the donation is received. A donation request screen may be displayed at the transition from one completed game level to a successive game level, when the game is over, or at any other time during game play. Multiple donation amounts may be specified on the donation request screen, each donation amount providing a different number of game credits. This method enables donations to be collected for a charitable entity while playing computer games. The method also raises social awareness through game play.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 20100030564 A1, published on Feb. 4, 2010 to Castineiras for SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR CONDUCTING A FUNDRAISING RAFFLE. However, it differs from the present invention because Castineiras teaches a system and method for conducting a fundraising raffle venture between a sponsor and a fundraiser. The fundraiser offers raffle tickets to others, collects raffle revenue, and arranges a drawing to select a winner. The revenue is distributed as a jackpot to the winner and as gain to the sponsor. The sponsor may identify contacts and the fundraiser may send to the contacts promotional messages for the raffle. The promotional messages may be composed by, or merely previewed and edited by, the sponsor. The raffle venture may specify initial proportions for distribution of revenue to the sponsor and the fundraiser. The proportions may be adjusted before the drawing. The method may be practiced via a website and may include establishing a sponsor web page that optionally contains content uploaded by the sponsor. There may be a blog site, an online social networking site and a webcast of the drawing.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 20090024528 A1, published on Jan. 22, 2009 to Otero for METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR CHARITABLE FUND RAISING IN CONJUNCTION WITH GAME-OF-CHANCE PARTICIPATION BY DONORS. However, it differs from the present invention because Otero teaches a method for making a contribution to a charitable organization through a financial transactions device by a participant having an account with a financial institution accessible through the financial transaction device. The method comprising: (a) the participant conducting a financial transaction at the financial transactions device, the financial transaction involving the financial institution; (b) the participant solicited to make a contribution to the charitable organization through the financial transactions device; (c) the participant making the contribution by deduction from the participant's account at the financial institution; (d) crediting the contribution to an account of the charitable organization; (e) soliciting the participant to participate in a game of chance through the financial transactions device; (f) the participant selecting a game entry object or automatically receiving the game entry object; (g) closing participation in the game of chance; (h) selecting a game winning object; (i) comparing the participant's game entry object with the game winning object; (j) declaring the participant to be a winner if there is a predetermined relationship between the game entry object and the game winning object; and (k) crediting a prize amount, if any, to the participant's account.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 20050004867 A1, published on Jan. 6, 2005 to Spector for NETWORK-BASED DONATION MANAGEMENT SYSTEM. However, it differs from the present invention because Spector teaches techniques for network-based management and tracking of donations and associated donation information. More specifically, a donation management system that comprises a group manager module and a donation manager module. The group manager module presents a user interface with which a donor interacts to create a private donation group. Donors may join the private donation group by invitation only and the private donation group generally limits non-member donors from viewing information regarding the private donation group. The donation manager module receives electronic donations from members of the private donation group via a computer network. As such, the donation management system provides a comprehensive and adaptive approach to managing donations in a secure and private manner.
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,239,259 B2 issued to Borst, et al. on Aug. 7, 2012 for DONATIONS IN A VIRTUAL ENVIRONMENT. However, it differs from the present invention because Borst, et al. teaches a donation aspect for a website, whereby amounts of donations are limited and users are given awards based on their donations.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,870,067 B2 issued to Crowl on Jan. 11, 2011 for DONATION SYSTEM. However, it differs from the present invention because Crowl teaches a donation system that would encourage registered individuals to make small contributions to a charity or political campaign (or cause of their choice) as well as facilitate the process of doing so. The system provides a central location for all donation activity and works as a “contribution bundler” to empower those otherwise disempowered in the political marketplace. The system also acts as a “Civic Marketplace” that gives citizens a central location to turn to for civic information. The system provides safety features for registered users.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,884 B1 issued to Kelton, et al. on May 4, 2004 for E-CRITTER GAME FOR TEACHING PERSONAL VALUES AND FINANCIAL RESPONSIBILITY TO A CHILD. However, it differs from the present invention because Kelton, et al. teaches an Internet-based game for teaching personal values and financial responsibility to a child that includes interactive game events, an adventure story activity with selectable story elements, a scoring system awarding a virtual collectible creature having artificial intelligence characteristics and characteristics mimicking a financial instrument, and indicia of account information.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.